The three odd balls of Chima
by Groxbros2
Summary: Contains one tiny cuss word. I know I haven't made a story in a while so long time no see. :D This is just a prologue anyway so don't take this one too seriously until I start writing actual chapters. This prologue is just to introduce you to our main characters. Lions and crocodiles. Side note: I know that they aren't really called albino lions but I'll call him that anyway
1. Chapter 1: Warm Waters

I'm Terrence, an albino lion. I have white fur and green eyes. Also, a grey mane, but not the aged kind like Lagravis's. It's just flat out grey... I am also 16 and a half years old incase you didn't know. Oh, and did I forget to mention a few friends of mine? Lets start off with my first. His name is Koby, his fur and mane are the same color. An absolute black. If you tried to stare at him in the middle of a moonless night, he'd blend in perfectly with the darkness. The only exception to his insanely dark color is his eyes. His corneas are black too, but his inner eyes are white. They are so white that they tend to glow slightly in the dark, which freaks a few of his fellow lion guards out at times. Oh yeah, another thing... Koby is 26 years old and is a lion foot soldier. He has a strange but enchanting accent too. It kind of sounds like Longtooth's almost, but there is always that slight difference in tone that I can't explain very clearly. I tend to see Koby out in the front of the temple... just staring into the sun. It's kind of weird actually. Maybe light from the sun is absorbed into Koby's pupils to make them brighter. Maybe that can explain Koby's strange 'glowinthedark' eyes. I have no idea if me and Koby could possibly be related in any way. Laval, the lion prince, used to crack small little insults at me and Koby whenever we were standing near eachother at the age of only 10. He called us "The equinox brothers", we usually just chuckled a bit and walked away as little lion prince Laval and crocodile prince Cragger played around with eachother and chaotically waltzed through the halls of the temple. But still, me and Koby shouldn't be related. Even though it may seem like it. There is a very low chance... Now for my other friend. He's a crocodile. His name is Crash. Age 17. Here's a frightening similiarity for you. Remember how I said Koby's fur and mane are black? Well, Crash's scales are black and grey. His eyes are also a light shade of cyan... Think about that for a second. A white furred lion, a grey-black scaled crocodile, and a black furred lion. Isn't that something? Imagine us three just leaning against a stone wall... I'd be on the left, Crash would be in the middle, and Koby would be on the right. Crash in the middle would seem to have absorbed both of our colors. White and black mixed together form grey... right? Well, yeah. Crash's scales would absorb both of our colors and turn grey, but some black would be left over. Almost as if Koby's black overpowered my white by just a small tad. I guess us three are just the odd ones of Chima. Different color, different whatever. Green, cyan, and white. Hope I didn't lose you there. Enough about that color crap. Let me tell you some more about Crash... He knows hand to hand combat. Very good at it too. It's kinda' scary really. I've never seen a weapon on or near him... ever. It's like he can take out a group of wolves, ravens, lions and whoever in just about minute or two with his BARE hands. And he always looks so intimidating. A mysterious looking crocodile who knows frightening combat techniques. Crash is not all too grim though. He has a sense of humor like all of us do. Infact, sometimes he makes very well structured jokes. And he can create them within such short intervals and tight situations too... One other anamoly about Crash. His tail is VERY long. It's even driven some of his crocodile friends to be jealous. Why one time king Cragger even threatened to slice it off after giving Crash an order in a fit of rage after he came back from an ill-fated "peace meeting" with other young tribal leaders. I'm sure Cragger didn't mean it though, he was just being a short tempered asshole ruler. As usual. Well, that is it for my friends. Hope you learned a little about us three. In the next chapter, this will hopefully be getting a bit more interesting for you as this one was just me snickering around. -


	2. Chapter 2: A Regular Day

Chapter 2: A regular day...

_August 1st_

Hey, it's me again... Terrence. Wow! You forgot already!? Nah, it's all good.

It's the first day of August and that means chi is going to start being harvested like never before.

The beginning of chi season is what I like to call it. And the beginning of chi season means a couple of more things...

The holidays...

And the holidays mean less activity from other tribes, because- well- they'll be celebrating and all of that nice stuff.

Less activity from other tribes also means that the temple guards, Koby included, will have some off time. That's great. Me and Koby never usually get to hang out much... ever since he became a lion foot soldier and all. Not very sure about Crash though, his parents told him he has to stay and do chores around the swamp. Not regular chores obviously, but instead the more advanced stuff like scrubbing away mold and cutting away overgrowing vines. Crash hates doing that stuff, and I would too. Lucky for me, my parents are more merciful and give me simple stuff to do... like brooming the temple halls and dusting off the statues leading into the main chamber of the temple. Ya' know, where all of the blue-glowy stuff is collected. The only downside to dusting off the statues is having to look at the glum lookin' tribal elders collecting the chi from the shadow's of the hallway. Gosh, they look so grim. Like the hugest buzzkills in Chima if you ask me, and Lagravis just watches them too. At least he actually smiles though... That reminds me. I heard from an eagle professor once that it takes little under 20 muscles to smile and over 40 to frown. Those tribal elders must really be tiring themselves with all of those frowns. It'll be hilarious one day if one of their faces just lock up completely and they're stuck frowning forever. Oh well... -Just remembered something! The lion prince's birthday is coming up in one week. Yep, Laval was born on August 7th, 1032 A.A (After Ascension). We just call it After Ascension because of... ya' know. How mount Cavora ascended into the sky and changed us all forever... One millineum so far, looking forward to the next one. Not that I'll be around in 2,000 A.A. Heh... ...Hmm?... Oh, mom's calling. She wants me to go and broom the halls again. Hate that so much... I guess it's better than what Crash has to do all the time. This is Terrence signing out for now!

(A little side information about Terrence's parents.)

Terrence's mom = Lasha

Lasha: Fur Color: Bright orange

Eye Color: Dark red

Mane Color: Light brown

Terrence's dad = Lampus

Lampus: Fur Color: Dark brown

Eye Color: Light red (dark red scleras)

Mane Color: Blonde

Side note: Very tiny fangs.


End file.
